


Unbelievable

by Vitaesterrat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Blood and Injury, F/F, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Poisoning, Post-Battle, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaesterrat/pseuds/Vitaesterrat
Summary: Slight spoilers from the most recent episode!Just kind of a random idea I had when I watched a particular part in the episode. When it's uploaded to youtube I'll add the time code of when it takes place in the notes!





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that time code by the way: 3:14:35, it's just after that fight.

Yasha dropped the greatsword as the creature fell in front of her.

Poison seeped into her veins, not even her heritage could protect her from the evil working its way through her system. Adrenaline was keeping her going, as well as something else she couldn't put her finger on. All she could recall was the fact that Beauregard was captured in its grasp, and feeling this _anger_ swell in her stomach before she charged forward. Despite it biting her arm, Yasha held no regrets for her actions and she was slowly realizing nor did the crowd.

On one knee in front of the fallen beast, the crowd surrounding the group began chanting her name, a fact she couldn't come to grips with right now. A feeling of panic entered her system, craving the need to escape her surroundings as fast as possible. Through the haze of pain, she told herself that reveling in the glory was not something she could ever have. Not after what had happened to her. Hands shaking from the illness in her, she quickly picked up her sword and made her way back to the gate they exited out of.

Dimly, she could hear her own allies behind her chanting alongside the crowd. Beau's voice, she oddly noted, louder than the rest. A warm feeling began to grow in her stomach at the prospect of Beauregard's action and she allowed herself a small smile.

When she turned around, unintentionally facing the crowd, the roars grew louder. Beauregard was running, well limping in reality, towards her, beckoning her towards herself. An expression of awe and, from what Yasha could decipher, admiration was plastered across the bloody face of her ally. Admittedly, Yasha found the look rather attractive but can never find herself saying that out loud. 

Beau extended a hand as she stopped a foot or two away, a wild grin across her face, "C'mon!"

In the corner of her mind, a voice whispered for her to take simply turn and walk off, saying that she had matters to attend to after this exercise of nonsense. But the swell of the crowd around her and the sight of a girl she can't help but stare at in awe sometimes was overwhelming, Yasha could't help it. A part of her twisted into a not as she gingerly extended her own free hand to Beauregard.

_Just this once, let me have this..._

Poisoning from the creature suddenly made its presence known once again, causing her hand to drop to her sides as her knees buckled. Hands caught her before she hit the ground though, rough coarse ones at that, and somehow managed to help her limp inside the gate. Beauregard guided her to a table with one or two chairs, something she could only make out after she sat down in one of them with Beau opposite of her.

"Jester! Over here!" Genuine concern was dominant across Beauregard's face as she called out to her friend. Guilt crept its way into Yasha's heart as the voice returned to mockingly announce how her actions have led to the moment where the cleric _and_ the monk now cared for her. 

Through pain, she tried to sit up in the chair, "It's okay Beauregard, it really is. What about you?"

"You got bit!" Beau turned with that same concern in her eyes, it alone made her insides melt, " but you got it worse." 

"Beauregard.." she winced as she tried to stand, the poison was spreading every second. 

"Just stay put," Beau's voice was quick, almost dry, Yasha noted, as the injured tiefling approached with a smile. Jester, after some argument from Yasha, used a kit to cure the poison in her system during the time they rested. Once Jester was complete (adding a quick pat you Yasha's forehead), she skipped over to where the others where watching the rest of the fights through the window. After placing the sword back into her scabbard, Yasha took her seat once again across from Beau.

It left just Beau and Yasha to themselves, something that had never occurred to Yasha before. It was before horrifying and gratifying, scary and joyous, exciting and anxiety inducing. Nothing could seemingly prepare her for what should be a normal conversation. 

"Better now?" Beau's voice shook her from her thoughts. Realizing that she had spaced out looking at the floor, the barbarian looked up into the endless eyes of Beauregard. Her forehead was bandaged but nothing could distract her from the two pools that were her eyes. 

"Fine, tired but fine." Beau nodded at the reply before rubbing her hands at her knees and looking around nervously. 

There was a pause and Yasha felt as though that was the end of that conversation, as sad as that was, and found herself falling asleep. Quiet muttering from across of her made her open her eyes, "Sorry what?" 

Beau scoffed before bringing a hand against her neck, rubbing slightly, "I-uh said you were incredible out there." 

A smile crept across Yasha's face, as well as heat throughout her body, "You weren't too bad yourself." 

"You saved my ass, please," Beau chuckled before settling on one of her rare small smiles. That heat through Yasha intensified at the sight of the smile, and before she could stop herself she too was smiling. 

"Don't sell yourself short, you did good," Yasha, through grunts, then sat forward and softly placed her hand on Beau's leg. The movement alone made her even more nervous despite the fact that she was the one making it.

"But you were unbelievable," Beau placed her own hand on Yasha's, something that she could only assume was an accident, "growing that tall? Jamming your sword into its mouth that it was nothing? Unbelievable."

With all of that being said, Yasha couldn't help but blush. True, she grew taller than what was considered even abnormally tall and took the beast down in extreme dramatic fashion, but in reality it wasn't something she hadn't done before. Her life had been full of plenty moments like that but it wasn't anything that was new. Maybe the one thing that was different was the fact that she had to due it for someone she- _liked._ The word alone made her feel childish but it's how she felt. That same voice from before cautioned her countless times before how she shouldn't let herself fall for such a person, but she couldn't help it. How can she? Especially after what they had gone through now, now including the comments made by Beau in the last few moments. 

Yasha couldn't help but feel infatuated, something she never feared would come back to bite her in the ass, "Beau, really it was no big deal, you were the unbelievable one." 

"How about this," she squeezed Yasha's hand as she moved to lean forward in her chair, "we both were unbelievable?" 

"Sounds good to me." A silence settled over the two as the announcer called for them once again. 

"Hey listen after this," Beau started as the two of them rose, "you wanna grab a drink or two?" 

Pulling _Magician's Judge_ from the scabbard, Yasha turned to Beau with a smile, "Gladly."


End file.
